mitsudomoefandomcom-20200214-history
Pairings
Aside from its story and characters, the show gained popularity among some fans for its pairings, despite there not being any signs of romantic attraction between the characters. Many fans tend to see pairings between the triplets and secondary characters, usually Futaba X Satou, Mitsuba X Miku and Hitoha X Yabecchi. This page will try to explain what lead them to this conclusion (and what "evidence" there is in canon). Mitsuba x Miku The two are bitter rivals and are always competing with each other on various things, although Miku secretly takes hundreds of photos of Mitsuba (supposedly so she can use them for blackmail). Given sadistic Mitsuba’s desire to “subjugate” her classmates, there are plenty of quarrels between the two girls in which they end up humiliating each other. Sometimes they can be good friends, such as when Mitsuba invited Miku to eat sushi and when Mitsuba was literally covered in bandages by Kuriyama and believed she was being kidnapped along with Miku and her friends. Later she thought that Miku was dead and then hugged her when she saw she was OK. Despite the fact they like each other, they are too proud to accept any hint of friendship between them. This pair is labeled as "SugiMitsu" (Pixiv tags: 杉みつ) Official Art 251743-mit6 10.jpg Mitsudomoe Zouryouchuu - 04 - Large 11.jpg Eaee3b25.png File:19e2435870bf720e2a6fc61b233075b4.jpeg 248430-mitsu5 11.jpg 251744-mit6 11.jpg 434324.jpg Mitsudomoe ep06 22.jpg Mitsudomoe - 05 - Large 28.jpg Mitsudomoe-11-Image-24.jpg 52423.jpg Mitsudomoe.483430.jpg Sugixmitsu.jpg mitu7_000a.jpg Fanart Reponse to SugiMitsu 1247505 m.jpg 9321033 m.jpg 14288318 m.jpg 17069865 m.png 17257914 m.jpg 17519682 m.png 21820902 m.jpg 16777629 m.jpg Mitsuxsugi.jpg SugiMitsu trivia *Mitsuba and Miku sing together the song Anta Nanka! in which they end up insulting each other. **In the end, Miku tries to apologize for calling Mitsuba mean names only to have Mitsuba to call her an idiot. *It is the most accepted pairing by the fans. Futaba x Satou Futaba and Satou are childhood friends and have a very close relationship. She even calls him "Shin-chan" and she is willing to do everything for him. Due to their close friendship, many girls, especially the Hopeless Squad, are jealous of her although she is oblivious to this. Satou is often embarrassed by Futaba, even though unintentional. This is shown when Chiba convinced Futaba that Satou likes panties, so she gave him panties, embarrassing him in front of everyone in the process. For Valentine's Day she gave Satou a handmade chocolate that looked like dog poo and Satou was angered when she said that it wasn't actually for him, but the leftovers for her father. Futaba was the only one to care when Satou was depressed and tried to cheer him up with underwear (to the point of stealing them from Miku and giving him her own) until she found out that he had a fever and carried him all the way home. In Chapter 145, when Futaba missed her father and couldn’t sleep, Satou disguised as Soujirou to console her, resulting in him being tackled by her. Even Futaba sometimes ends up working with the Hopeless Squad, like when she and all the girls end up chasing him around school to show him their panties. However Satou has shown that he can be annoyed of her attitude, such as when he commented in a soccer match that everything was calm because Futaba wasn't playing and when he said to Chiba that he and Futaba aren't exactly friends, but know each other since they were little. Even though he is put into awkward situations by her, he always forgives her because he understands that it was out of good will. This pair is labeled as "FutaShin" (Pixiv tags: ふたしん) Official Art File:Mitsudomoe-16-03.jpg 245178-mitsu3 8792.jpg FutaShin54543.jpg LittleFutaSatou.jpg 053.jpg E P1060103.jpg|Futaba carrying a chibi Satou (turned 90º degrees) Mmitsudomoe v02 ch035 06.jpg File:15nkitx.jpg Mitsudomoe Zouryouchuu - 04 - Large 24.jpg FutaShin169.jpg File:Mitsudomoe_-_09_-_Large_34.jpg Mitsudomoe Zouryouchuu - 06 - Large 17.jpg Fanart Reponse to FutaShin 21002396 m.jpg 14334065 m.jpg 12302472 p2.jpg 14784630 m.jpg 15208498 m.jpg 16667521 m.png 16343560 m.jpg 17104863 m.png FutaShin trivia *Futaba is much more affectionate towards Satou in the manga. *In Episode 6 of the second season it is revealed that Satou's mother and Futaba's father want them to be together. *Some fans believe that Futaba might have a subconscious affection for Satou. She even chased him along with the Hopeless Squad in Episode 7. In Episode 12 she (along with Mayumi and Shiori) was willing to hit him with the ball in order to "make him happy". However, due to her childish innocence, she never understands it and just accepts these invouluntary actions. *It is implied that one of the reasons Futaba likes Satou is because he looks like her father. *In the Ending of the second season Satou appears along Futaba's favorite things (such as her father and big breasts). Hitoha x Yabecchi Hitoha and Yabe are often seen together in the series. Hitoha often spends her entire time in the school under Yabe's desk, calling it her safe place (although it is implied that she likes being there only when Yabe is using the desk, such as in Episode 7 of the second season). Yabe cares a lot about her and often worries due to her antisocial attitude although he gets mad at her due to misunderstandings and everytime she ignores him. Hitoha often treats him with annoyance but she has shown that she genuinely cares about him, such as when Hitoha wanted to apologize to Yabe about insulting his love for Gachi Rangers, when Hitoha was waiting outside the Principal's room after Yabe got scolded because of her, when she was the only one to care about him after Yabe collapsed with a fever, when he won the sports competition (she was clearly surprised) and in Chapter 39 of the manga, she consoled him after everyone (even Futaba) mistook him for a pervert again. They are often caught in misunderstandings, such as when Hitoha helped Matsuoka to undress Yabe and blushed when she saw him naked (even she already saw him naked before) which ended up with Yabe blaming Hitoha for undressing him after he woke up. On April's Fools Day, Hitoha becomes paranoid about being pranked that she decides not to trust anyone, even Yabe. She ignores him and walks straight into a post and falls unconscious. When she wakes up she blushes when she hears that he carried her all the way home and was about to thank him, only for Yabe to prank her in that moment. Hitoha and Yabe had lots of misunderstandings about Gachi Rangers, which ended up when Hitoha clenches Yabe's hand to tell him she loves them. They became closer after that. This pair is labeled as "YabeHito" (Pixiv tags: 矢部ひと) Official Art Mitsudomoe - 01 - Large 38.jpg|At first Yabe disliked the fact she likes being in his desk Mitsudomoe Zouryouchuu - 06 - Large 33.jpg|But he got used to it in the end Mitsudomoe - 06 - Large 25.jpg|She blushes, despite she already saw "it" in Episode 1 Vlcsnap-2010-09-24-17h22m12s245.png|A depressed Yabe after Hitoha ignores him in the Opening File:Mitsudomoe_-_06_-_Large_28.jpg Canon HitoYabe.jpg File:Mitsudomoe.489812.jpg|Notice Hitoha cuddling to Yabe. And a surprised Yabecchi Mitsudomoe 06 8 a.JPG File:Mitsudomoe_Zouryouchuu_-_08_-_Large_06.jpg 87686.jpg Mitsudomoe Zouryouchuu - 08 - Large 08.jpg 10362328.jpg Fanart Reponse to HitoYabe 16454015 m.jpg 251a162ec88a1273fa52477d0560a251.png File:55c67810044f32950423c1d01e34b32d.jpeg 13115927 m.jpg File:Sin_título-ewewe1_copia.png 16937060 m.png 21181474 p0.jpg 16908229 m.png 34324567.jpg YabeHito trivia *Hitoha is crueler to him more than anyone else. However she cares genuinely for him. Unfortunately, every time she shows this, he thinks the wrong idea from her. *She mentions him twice in her character song. In the first part she asks him what is the most important thing at life, but he is unable to answer. In the second part, she comments that he is as unreliable as her classmates. **However, she trusts in him somehow, as seen when she talks to him about her problems in the manga and anime. *In Yabe's character song, when he talks about his dream to be with a girl (implied to be Kuriyama), Futaba comments that he won't make it because Hitoha said he was worthless. Fans see this as jealousy. *In some fan works, a recurring idea depicts Hitoha as the person who consoles Yabe after being rejected by Kuriyama. *Their seiyuus, Haruka Tomatsu and Hiro Shimono, voiced Nagi and Jin in the anime Kannagi. Ironically the characters became a couple. *As seen in the anime, Hitoha owns his phone number and a duplicate key to enter into Yabe's house. Hitoha x Miyashita It is considered one-sided on Miyashita's side. At first Miyashita was scared of Hitoha until she became curious about her anti-social attitude that she even took great measures to get to know more of Hitoha. Miyashita wants persistently to be friends with Hitoha, to the point Hitoha developed resistance to her and thinks she is a pervert. In the manga Miyashita gets jealous when she hears the rumors that Hitoha likes someone. This pair is labeled as "MiyaHito" (Pixiv tags: 宮ひと) Official Art Moe 182661 sample.jpg Mitu7 141.jpg|A jealous Miyashita after hearing that Hitoha has a crush on someone (later revealed to be a rumour) 284290-m12 10.jpg Horriblesubs-mitsudomoe-2-07-720p-mkv snapshot 06-33 2011-02-23 21-58-47.jpg Mitsudomoe v05 140.jpg Mitsudomoe v05 139.jpg Mitsudomoe2003.jpg T2.jpg|Miyashita's dream hitomiya.jpg|changing the light Fanart Reponse to MiyaHito 926100.jpg 23906290 m.jpg 21741017 m.jpg Hitoha x Matsuoka Hitoha and Matsuoka somehow became friends after Matsuoka mistook Hitoha for a medium. Matsuoka admires her and thinks she is beautiful, calling her a "genius spirit medium bishojo". In completely opposite to her cold nature, Hitoha is mild towards Matsuoka whom she seems to have taken a bit of a liking to. Sometimes she dislikes her, such as when Matsuoka spoils her fanatism for Gachi Rangers and burns her Gachi Red photograph, but does not show it out of courtesy. In the manga, it seems that she has come to care about her, such as when Hitoha called her "Sacchan" when Matsuoka was blank and later becomes embarrassed for doing it so. This pair is labeled as "SakiHito" (Pixiv tags: さきひと) Official Art 20100719045947 original.png 20110201144011.jpg File:Mitsudomoe.492328.jpg Mitsudomoe - 03 - Large 11.jpg P1060103.jpg File:654554.jpg Mitsudomoe - 03 - Large 18.jpg 3423.jpg 42423242342.jpg Rmitsudomoe 221 07 eng33.jpg Rmitsudomoe 221 07 eng.jpg Rmitsudomoe 221 08 eng.jpg Fanart Reponse to SakiHito 12891964 m.jpg 18101822 m.jpg 20046071 m.jpg 20954148 m.jpg 18942498 m.png HitoMatsu trivia *Hitoha and Matsuoka sing together the song Doukyuusei wa Reibaishi! (Iya, Chigau kara...). Mitsuba x Chiba A somewhat less popular pair due to Chiba and Mitsuba's lack of interaction for most of the series in the anime. In the manga their relationship is much more developed and she is disgusted by him and his perverted attitude and often smacks him. They are sometimes paired together in the fandom due to the fact she is a sadist and he is a pervert. This pair is labeled as "ChibaMitsu" (Pixiv tags: 千葉みつ) Official Art File:280020-m9_3.jpg Copia de P1060103.jpg ChibaMitsu.jpg Fanart Reponse to ChibaMitsu 1706563 m.jpg File:14857820_m.jpg Mitsuba x Satou When they were kids, Mitsuba was friend of Satou, but their relationship wasn't as close as his friendship with Futaba. As they grew up, Mitsuba changed her attitude and became distant. It didn't help much that thanks to Chiba and Futaba, Satou was mistaken and labeled as a pervert to Mitsuba. However, as shown in the manga, they can still be good friends. This pair is labeled as "MitsuShin" (Pixiv tags: みつしん) Official Art Copia de 117.jpg Copia de 162.jpg Copia de 122.jpg Fanart Reponse to MitsuShin 13115915 m.jpg 15879770 m.png Yabe X Kuriyama It is considered one-sided from Yabe's side, because Kuriyama only sees him as a colleague and she is oblivious to his feelings for her. She is sometimes even repulsed by him due to misunderstandings, in which she ends up believing he is a pervert. Official Art Category:Fanon Category:Browse